What REALLY Happened at the Great Assigning
by Marissa of the Pen
Summary: ...and What Happened Thereafter. This is a very long titled story, yes. This story shows what really happened at the Great Assigning because ZIM MESSED IT UP! Please R&R sil vous plait!


**What Really Happened During The Great Assigning and What Happened Thereafter**

**Rated: T for language and intenseness**

**Author's Note: Hey little monsters out there. Marissa of the Pen here. Well here**

**is a little fanfiction about IZ. Of course.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim (A freaking genius named Jhohan does) but I**

**do own Cassie *coughandzimhessohotcough*so back off! *growls***

Chapter Uno:

What Really Happened At The Great Assigning

Zim sucks sometimes, do you know that? Well, he got a chance to tell his story

and messed it up. What he didn't tell you was this:

I was assigned to Zim's mission with him.

Who am I you may ask? Well, my name is Cassie and I am a part of the Irkin

Invader program. But let me tell you, it wasn't easy to become a part of it.

I was ten years old when my parents went up into space in a top secret astronaut

program. They never returned. I swore to myself that they weren't dead because I

would have sensed it and their tracking devices on their suits would have gone

silent. They have stayed in one place for five years, present day. However, it

was enough to put me in the orphanage for now.

Anyway, something crashed landed in the orphanage backyard. I went to see it

alone, not knowing what it was going to earn me. As fast as I saw the ship I was

on Irkin and where I was today.

The Great Assigning was the day my world was turned upside down. I was in my

bunk, brushing my long, brown haired mane. My eyes were shining blue in the

mirror, but due to the Irkin atmosphere, they were slightly red. My ears were

set close to my head, but my skin was slightly normal except for the fact it was

tinged green and my nails were sharp. It was Irk, doing things to my human body.

But I knew I was truly Irkin and nothing was going to stop it. Man, did I ever

screw the pooch on that one.

One of my bunkmates, and my best friends, Tak, opened the door. I almost

screamed as I saw her in the mirror. She had been trapped in this training

session for ages and I hadn't seen her since I was twelve! Well, in human years

that is. "Hey, Cassie!"

"Tak!" I ran to her and gave her a huge hug. "How are you? Where were you? Oh, I

haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know!" Tak said. "I'm really supposed to be training for the Invasion but I

snuck out early."

"How?"

"I have a way with words, you know."

We laughed. But I knew that wasn't the reason she was out. Words didn't get you

out of ANYTHING on Hobo 13.

"I mean, I'm going to be an Invader! Can you believe it?" Tak jumped up and

down. I didn't. "What's wrong, Cas?"

"You. You don't really think that your going to be an Invader now?"

Tak stared at me blankly.

"Oh crap, you were serious..." I mumbled.

Vuvuzelas blowed through the Irkin air.

It was time. Tak and I ran out of the dorms, running through the crowds and I

ran up to my spot. Tak stayed at the front considering she had no spot on the

podiums. One by one, the Almighty Tallest called Invaders to their place and

gave them their assigning.

"Call forth Invader Cassie." Almighty Tallest announced. Hushed whispers came

from around. I stepped forward.

"Invader Cassie, from unanimous decision we have decided to put you on the

planet-"

And then, he showed up.

"Zim?" Almighty Tallest cried. Murmurs arose from the crowd. I stared at the

little green Irkin. He was my size, so I wasn't one to talk. "I thought we

banished you to Food Courtia so you could flip burgers for the rest of your

life."

"Yeah... I quit." Zim said bluntly.

"You quit being banished?" Almighty Tallest asked annoyingly.

"I guess you could call it that." Zim stated. "But I'm sorry I was late, I

seemed to have misplaced my invitation."

"That's because we didn't send you an invitation." Almighty Tallest told him.

"You aren't invited."

"MISTAKE!"

I was getting pretty pissed by then. "Um, hello? What about my assignment?"

I probably should have stayed quiet. The Almighty Tallest stared at me and Zim

for a bit and then finally said:

"Alright Zim you and Cassie can go on a special mission, to a planet no one has

even heard of and those who do, do not speak it's name."

"What is the name?" Zim asked.

"I cannot say."

"Do I have any say in this bull at ALL?" I screamed.

"No."

I was now really mad. Not only was my mission blown, I had to spend a mock

mission with... Zim... "Now wait a minute..."

"THE GREAT ASSIGNING IS NOW OVER!" Almighty Tallest proclaimed. I was drowned

out by cheers. I groaned and screeched at the same time. I barely made eye

contact with Tak or even Zim as we walked out to get our SIRs. At least I would

have some intelligence on this mission.

Zim and I got our SIR last. However, when we approached the Almighty Tallest...

"We have a new...special model we want you to try." Almighty Tallest said.

Behind him, I saw the other one getting scraps together and making a SIR. But it

was made of old parts...

"What kind of freaking idiot do you take me for?" I screeched.

"I'm sorry, are you the Almighty Tallest?" The Tallest bent over me.

I growled. "When I hit my growth spurt I will be tall enough to pound your

seaweed FACE in."

"Ooh..." Almighty Tallest cooed. "I like seaweed."

The fake SIR was thrown to the ground. Zim and I stared at it. Suddenly it's

eyes glowed red and it stood up and marched towards us. He saluted us.

"Gir, reporting for duty." A small, timid robot voice announced.

"Gir?" I said, knowing that it wasn't a functional SIR.

"What does the G stand for?" Zim asked him.

Gir's eyes turned a calm blue and grew wide. It's posture slouched and it's arms

hung low. "I don't know." His voice slurring and peaking like a little boy's.

Zim and I stared at in in silence.

I jumped as it stared to scream-slash-laugh and punch itself in the head

repeatedly. This was definitely not a working SIR.

"Um, is it supposed to be stupid?" Zim asked.

I snapped. "It's not stupid! It's just not functioning properly. Like your

brain!"

I picked up the robot in my arms and squeezed it. "It's so cute I think I am

going to die!"

"Well then," The Almighty Tallest ushered us to a ship. "Let's get you to Planet

Whatsitsname."

I went onto the ship with Gir in my arms. Zim followed and took his spot in the

drivers seat. I didn't want to drive. Zim and I struck up an argumentative

conversation when everyone fell silent. We were in space for a bit when:

"I'm going to sing the Doom Song now." Gir stated. "Doom, doom, doom doom doom,

doom, doom, doom, do-do-doom!"

Zim was annoyed. I was jamming out. This guy was cute, and his tune was catchy.

It went on for six straight months.

Suddenly, at the tail end of the Doom Song a voice came on the ship's computer:

"Proximity warning, planet ahead."

"Earth..." Zim sounded out, however it sounded more like Ee-arr-th.

My heart jumped up my throat. I swallowed it down. "Earth..." I couldn't believe

my mission was on Earth. "But it has been so long, I forget everything." I

whispered. The States, how many were there? 2? No, that was Irkin. Sports, what

is basic? Catapults? No, that too, was Irkin. God, why couldn't I remember

anything?

We were getting close to the ground, the glass was hot, I burned myself on it. I

saw land formations, Florida, that was all I remembered, where I used to live.

But we weren't going there we were going Eark, (or East, on Earth) and then, as

fast as we were up, we were down.

The crash was short. I kept Gir close to my chest and screamed. Suddenly we were

fine. Our ship was placed between two houses which was suitable.

"First, to make our disguises." Zim pulled out his keys to the ship which was

also our transformer.

"Not so fast," I warned. "I do my own disguise."

I scrolled through the options when I came across my favorite. I pressed it and

stepped into the changer.

My clothes were stripped from me and replaced with new ones, much comfortable

than my old ones. I felt brushes caress my skin, eyes, face, and neck. Shoes

were slipped on my feet. My nails were buffed slightly (anymore and I would have

bled) and covered.

I stepped out and Zim gawked. What was so interesting I knew...

I stared at myself in a puddle and then in a rain barrel near the other house. I

couldn't believe it. My skin was normal colored and my hair was straightened. I

saw that I was in a black sundress and that I had black flat shoes on. I pulled

at my hair and it shifted slightly and then I remembered, it was just a

disguise.

"My turn." Zim snatched away the keys from my palms and stepped into the

changer. He started yelling about how much it hurt. It didn't hurt. He stepped

out looking like a normal boy except for his skin, which was still green, and

his eyes, which was still tinted red.

"Now Gir, how about you?" Zim suggested.

"I want to be a mongoose." Gir said. I sighed dreamily, he was so cute.

"For you I was thinking a dog." Zim said.

"Can I be a mongoose dog?" Gir asked as he stepped into the changer. He came out

in a green costume with small black ears, a zipper in the front, a tiny red

tongue, a black hands and feet.

"I'M A GENIUS!" Zim shouted.

I bit my lip to keep from screaming but sound came out anyway.

My emotions lost control. I ran to Zim, put my hands on his shoulders and shook

him violently.

"Dammit Zim how could you have made such a freaking cute disguise when he was

already cute enough!" I screamed and threw him into the building next to us.

"OHMYGOD GIR YOU ARE SO CUTE!"

I grabbed him, jumped on the ground and rolled around on the dirty ground

laughing like a mad woman. Gir sat quietly in my arms and I squealed silently.

"I like hugs." He said.

**A/N: Chapter Uno is finished. I decided to incorporate my love for Gir and**

**vuvuzelas into one so yeah. That would be me if I was with Zim and saw Gir's**

**disguise for the first time.**


End file.
